happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik
Erik is the character from Happy Feet Two. He is son of Mumble and Gloria and also the friend of Boadicia and Atticus. Description Erik is the main character in Happy Feet Two. He also being one of Mumble's big problem. He always feel different because he can't dancing and always afraid if something can being happen if he dancing. Because it inadvertently slipped that time, he fled in shame. And met "The Amazing Hero Puffin" called The Mighty Sven. Erik was too obsessed seeing Sven fly and he ignored Mumble and go to Sven who being his hero for him.But after he comes and seeing Emperor-Land trapped by the huge and big ice, It makes Mumble working again to feed all of them. With Sven in there seeing Erik. And when all heard Sven was failed, Erik comes to Mumble and they're both dancing together. Happy Feet Two Erik is the son of Mumble and Gloria. Unlike the other penguins, he is very reluctant to dance, and very shy compared to his two friends, Bo (Boadicea) and Atticus. After dancing with Mumble, his father, he falls and get embarrased, make he ran away from Emperor Land. With Atticus and Boadicia following Ramon to Adelie-Land. And then, Erik meets The Mighty Sven, a penguin who can fly. When he see Sven, he wants to fly. And will trying it. When Erik goes home with friends and his father, Mumble they meet the elephant seal named Bryan the Beach Master. He accidentaly falls from ice and Mumble must save him. After he did to saving Bryan, in the movie seen Erik use "Sven Think" it means he still believe with The Mighty Sven. When they return to Emperor-Land, things get worse when the huge ice walls trapping the Emperor Penguins. Erik doesn't care about helping the penguins with his father and when in night, he trying to flying. But Mumble, Erik's father, doesn't want Erik do that. Then they fighting. And when his friend Bo coming bring the Adelies, there is Sven coming to Erik, and Erik too make himself being closer again. And all bring the fish for the trapped Emperor Penguins aplenty. But after hear the sea is looks frozen, Sven was failed and forced brings the Adelies to go home, and Mumble start to dancing. When Mumble goes to Bryan about the need of his help to freeing the Emperors, Bryan even refused a request from him and saw Mumble too walking away. And Erik start to sing. Looks from the ending of his song lyric, he was said his own hero is father, Mumble. And Sven was forgotted by him. Touched by Erik's song, the elephant seals go and help Mumble save Emperor-Land. Personality Erik has a sort of shy nature. He usaully lets Bo or Atticus do the talking, but will ocasonally say a few words. He feels different from all the other penguin chicks because he can't dance. It is shown that he can be very excitable. He cares for his friends and loves his parents. Relationships With Mumble Erik was at first trying to forgot his own father, Mumble, and trying to join with Sven. But after he dances for the second time, He wants to come close with his father slightly, and in his opera says that Mumble is his own hero now. (if you notice, both were rejected and disrespected penguins, Mumble being different by his coloring and Erik having a hard time how to dance). With Gloria Gloria's relationship with Erik seems to be much better than with his father. She was patient and nice in front of him and always tried to cheer him up when she saw that he needed it. After an argue with his father about flying and Sven, Gloria told Mumble to go fishing (She said that only because she wanted to be alone with Erik, not because she wanted fish) and she sang Bridge of Light to Erik to make him feel better. She also sang Under Pressure with Erik in a duet at the very end of the film. With Boadicea Bo and Erik are showed to be really close. When Erik embarrassed himself in front of the other chicks, Bo was the first one to defend him, shouting to everyone that it wasn't funny. When Erik was hanging for his life from a rope, Bo desperately told him to"Bite down hard!" to him, showing that she was very concerned about him. He seems to have some kind of affective feelings toward her. He wanted to come with her when she was going to get the Adelies, and he was really sad that he couldn't go. In this same scene, Bo winked to him before leaving the territory, hinting that maybe she has the same kind of feeling toward him. Also, he was really excited when Bo returned. With Atticus Atticus seems to be a good friend of Erik. Atticus defended him when all the other chicks laughed at him. He run away to Adelie-Land with Boadicea and Erik too, and also calmed Erik down when he was having a hard time with his father (Mumble). With Sven When Erik first met Sven, he thought (as well as the other chicks) that he was a flying penguin. After Mumble reached Adelie-Land and tried to take Erik and the others back to Emperor-Land (and that Erik denied), Sven teached Erik his philosophy called "Sventhink" and told him to obey Mumble. From that on, Erik took Sven as a role model and as his hero; also, he tried to use the "Sventhink" anytime he could (like when Bryan was trapped in the crack in the ice) and even tried to fly, causing that he almost fall from the Doomberg (But Mumble rescued him). After realising that Sven was a puffin and that he had lied to everyone, Erik lost most of his respect for him and at the same time, he began to become closer to his dad; who at the end became his new hero. Gallery 90803 glg.jpg|Erik 97144 glg.jpg|Sven tell to Erik about believe in himself 90789 glg.jpg|Erik with his two friends, Bo and Atticus Happy Feet 2.jpg|Erik and Atticus Erik-in-Happy-Feet-Two gallery primary.jpg|Erik Happy Feet 2 in 3D-376556947-large.jpg|Erik in Happy Feet Two poster Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg|Mumble talking with Erik Happy-feet-two (2).jpg|Erik, Shane and Darren Erik Happy Feet 2.jpg|Erik in Happy Feet 2 Atticus and Erik.jpg Happy Feet 2 El Pinguino.jpg|voice lupita castillo as erik HappyFeet2Poster03 250px.jpg Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Emperor Penguins